Nonexistent
by Hady-Chan
Summary: "Ya no eres de utilidad. Me veré obligado a borrar tu existencia" habló el Rey Espiritual con voz fría "No supondrá nada... Porque nunca existió un humano llamado Kurosaki Ichigo"
1. Chapter 1

Diablos… Otra idea más. ¡Tenía que escribirla! ¡No dejaba de rondarme la cabeza! D:

* * *

**Nonexistent** (Inexistente)

El entrenamiento había sido un completo desastre. ¡Le frustraba tanto haber sido derrotado tan fácilmente! ¿Pero qué iba a hacer si su zanpakuto estaba rota? Cuando aquel tipo le dijo que no debía de depender tanto de su zanpakuto supo que estaba perdido. Y es que la triste realidad es que el único poder que tiene es el de su zanpakuto. No tenía ni idea de kido y el hakuda no le había servido de mucho.

Rechinó los dientes con fuerza y se puso en pie como pudo. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de tierra y algo de sangre. Escuchó a aquel tipo de lentes oscuras suspirar como si estuviera tratando con algo que era cansino. Eso lo hacía cabrear aún más. Lo estaba haciendo ver tan débil…

Un shinigami pelirrojo observaba preocupado desde su posición, sentado en lo alto de una roca en aquel enorme campo de tierra. Murmuró el nombre de su amigo a la vez que cerraba los ojos y suspiraba. ¿Por qué parecía tan distante mientras se desarrolló la batalla? ¿Qué le estaría molestando?

Los tres que allí se encontraban miraron hacia un lado cuando una persona cubierta con una capa blanca se acercó al miembro de la División 0 y le habló de algo que los otros dos no pudieron llegar a escuchar. Poco después de marchó por donde vino y de nuevo el tipo de las lentes suspiró, mirando atentamente a su sujeto de entrenamiento.

–Kurosaki Ichigo. El Rey Espiritual quiere verte.

Ichigo tragó saliva a la vez que empezaba a caminar siguiendo al otro hombre. Si era el Rey de la Sociedad de Almas, debía de ser alguien que intimidara mucho. Fueron lanzados hacia el palacio del Rey y llegados allí empezaron a recorrer extensos pasillos y a bajar escaleras hasta llegar al fondo del todo.

El shinigami de cabellos naranjas estaba intimidado con solo sentir el reiatsu antes de cruzar la puerta que lo llevaría a encontrarse con el Rey. Las dos grandes puertas se abrieron, revelando un lugar extraño que hasta parecía místico donde se encontraban los otros cuatro miembros de la División 0.

El tipo que acompañó a Ichigo hasta allí se arrodilló y anunció que ya habían llegado. Hubo un silencio de varios segundos hasta que se escuchó una voz que parecía retumbar hasta en su mente.

–Kurosaki Ichigo. Da un paso al frente –aunque algo indeciso, hizo lo ordenado y se movió un paso al frente– Ya no eres de utilidad –dijo con voz fría. Los otros parecieron sorprendidos por las palabras del Rey al igual que el shinigami sustituto que no entendía que quería decir con aquello– Me veré obligado a borrar tu existencia.

Ichigo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salía de su garganta. No supo si era por el shock de lo que acaba de declararle o porque el reiatsu que sentía sobre él era tan inmenso que no le dejaba articular palabra.

–Qué… ¿Qué qui-quiere… decir? –logró decir entre jadeos a la vez que sus ojos se abrían de par en par.

–Fuiste creado para la protección de la Sociedad de Almas. El enemigo supera nuestras expectativas y no estás a la altura.

–¡Pero yo aún puedo-! –había un sentimiento de pánico creciendo dentro de él. Porque sabía que el Rey podría matarlo en cualquier momento si así lo quisiera.

–Silencio –hubo otro instante de completo silencio hasta que volvió a hablar– Parece ser que el proyecto _Hogo-ryoku _(1) ha llegado a su fracaso final. Por lo tanto un experimento defectuoso debe ser desechado.

Kirio levantó la cabeza para hablar– Señor… ¡No puede hacer eso! –protestó. Sabía que no debía faltar así el respeto a su Rey, pero es que aquello era una decisión tan repentina.

–No supondrá nada –siguió hablando ignorando las palabras de Kirio– Porque nunca existió un humano llamado Kurosaki Ichigo.

–¡U-un momento! –Exclamó Ichigo señalándose a sí mismo– ¡Yo estoy aquí! ¡No entiendo de qué está hablando!

–Hace poco más de 100 años ocurrió la desgracia de la perdida de numerosos capitanes en el Gotei 13 por culpa de Aizen Sosuke –empezó explicando Shutara– Y sabíamos que ese hombre traería más desgracias a la Sociedad de Almas. Cuando nos enteramos de que quería entrar a la corte espiritual pusimos en marcha un proyecto de defensa.

Ichigo giró la cabeza para mirarla mientras ella hablaba aún con los ojos abiertos en shock.

Shutara cerró los ojos y prosiguió hablando– El proyecto _Hyogo-Ryoku_… Consistía en la creación de seres preparados para cualquier terreno de batalla. De los catorce experimentos solo sobrevivió uno. Este experimento primero, desarrolló increíblemente rápido sus poderes de shinigami, pero murió a manos de un hollow a órdenes de Aizen Sosuke lo que nos dio a pensar que él sabía de su función. Veinte años después creamos un segundo experimento que sobrevivió a todas las pruebas e incluso pensamos que algún día sería un ser transcendental. Un ser capaz de desarrollar y controlar todas las distintas energías de este mundo. El experimento número quince al que llamamos…

Todas las miradas se centraron en el shinigami sustituto quien había caído de rodillas al suelo incapaz de creerse lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

–_Ichigo._

* * *

(1) _Hyogo-ryoku (保護力): Fuerza protectora._

No sé de dónde me vino esta idea. Puede que les parezca una teoría estúpida la que se me ha ocurrido :l


	2. Chapter 2

Ryunna-san y Yunna-san: Me alegro de que te parezca aceptable y la verdad es que sí, a su modo es triste, pero espero que te guste como se va a desarrollar esto. Y sí… No mucho, pero habrá un poquitín de Ichiruki.

michi nolet: Mátame si quieres, pero nunca he jugado ni he visto Resident Evil. Así que no tengo ni idea de cómo es la historia. Siento si se parece o algo… he he he.

Guest: Je, gracias.

chik-yinyang: Yo veo al Rey como alguien muy extraño, no sé, solo su aspecto me da una impresión rara.

Guest: Sí. Fue Kaien, bien adivinado.

Me alegro de que les haya gustado y que no les haya parecido demasiado loca la idea. Siento que los capítulos sean tan cortos, de verdad, pero este fic no será muy largo, a lo mucho tendrá dos capítulos más, a no ser que pueda sacar más material del próximo capítulo del manga.

P.D: Ajustarme a las personalidades de los de la División 0 es un poco complicado ya que han salido pocas veces. Espero igual estar haciendo un buen trabajo con ellos.

* * *

–Eso no es… –se llevó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza y se quedó mirando al suelo, intentando dirigir la información. Quería decir que él… ¿Era solo un experimento? ¿Qué había con todo lo que había vivido? ¿Y sus sentimientos? ¡No podían estar diciéndole la verdad! Sin embargo, tenía tantas dudas…

Entonces un fugaz recuerdo le vino a la mente.

_–Todas tus batallas estaban planeadas al igual que tu encuentro con Kuchiki Rukia –había dicho Aizen Sosuke durante su batalla._

_–¿Desde cuándo? –había preguntado él de vuelta._

_–Desde el día en que naciste. _

¿Aizen lo sabía? ¿Supo de aquello todo el tiempo? Era incapaz de creérselo, se mantuvo incrédulo ante tal información. Era imposible que hubieran planeado toda su vida con antelación. ¿Qué había de su familia y amigos? ¿Qué los conociera a todos también fue porque alguien lo manipuló desde fuera?

–…La ejecución será dentro de una semana. Necesita preparación –fue lo último que escuchó decir al Rey antes de levantarse y marcharse corriendo de aquella sala ignorando las voces de Kirio y Kirinji: uno diciéndole que se detuviera y la otra gritando su nombre con cierta preocupación.

Ōetsu levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la cortina tras la que estaba el Rey. –Señor si me lo permite… Si esto es por el entrenamiento de hoy… Creo que el chico tiene un poco de margen de mejora y-

–No voy a retractarme en mi decisión. Retírense.

Los cinco se levantaron y se marcharon del salón cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Empezaron a subir las escaleras y por todo el camino Shutara se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha, recibiendo una mirada de preocupación de Kirio. Kirinji rodó los ojos, molesto, y caminó al lado de ella preguntándole que era lo que la estaba molestando tanto. Senjumaru volvió a levantar la cabeza y mostró su expresión seria. Kirinji estuvo durante varios segundos preguntándole una y otra vez hasta que la mujer se hartó y le contestó. Le dijo que aquello era culpa suya.

–¡Cómo va a ser culpa tuya, mujer! –exclamó Bonze girando un poco la cabeza para mirarla a la vez que ascendían.

–Claro que lo es –replicó ella frunciendo el ceño. –Yo lo creé después de todo. El fallo fue que tuviera tantos sentimientos humanos.

–¿Qué esperabas? –Gruñó Kirinji encogiéndose de hombros– ¡Lo único que hiciste fue modificar un embrión humano-shinigami!

–Tal vez deberíamos contarle eso a Ichigo-chan –comentó Kirio con una sonrisa aflorando en su rostro– ¡Puede que se sienta mejor!

–Olvídalo –dijo Ōetsu seriamente. –El Rey ya ha tomado su decisión. Aunque le contemos todos los detalles se va a seguir sintiendo igual.

La sonrisa de Kirio se borró al notar la razón que llevaba su compañero.

Ahora que se lo preguntaba… ¿Hacía donde habría huido Ichigo? Tampoco es que pudiera irse muy lejos de allí. Cuando llegaron arriba del todo lo vieron allí sentado, en el borde de la caída. Kirio iba a adelantarse para acercarse, pero el brazo de Shutara lo detuvo. La de cabellos violetas la miró en signo de confusión y la otra mujer negó con la cabeza en respuesta. Sería mejor que lo dejaran estar.

Se desviaron hacia la derecha para ponerse sobre la plataforma y marcharse cada uno a su ciudad correspondiente. Kirio en el último segundo se bajó de la plataforma y se acercó al shinigami de cabellos naranjas y lo levantó abrazándolo por la espalda.

–¡Ah! ¡¿Qué haces Kirio-san?! –exclamó Ichigo pataleando en el aire mientras era cargado por la voluptuosa mujer hacia la plataforma de la que todos los demás ya se habían ido.

–¡Vienes conmigo! –contestó alegremente como si nada hubiera pasado. Después de que Hikifune gritara: _"¡Lanzamiento!"_; ambos salieron disparados a la ciudad flotante vigilada por dicha mujer.

Incluso después de aterrizar, Kirio siguió llevando al pobre Ichigo de la misma forma: abrazándolo fuertemente contra su pecho y levantándolo a varios centímetros del suelo. Ignoró todas las protestas del chico por soltarlo hasta que llegaron al interior de una casa en la que solo había habitaciones. Todas ellas contenían una cama y un aseo.

Kirio felizmente soltó a Ichigo y este se alejó de ella para coger algo de aire. ¡Acaso quería asfixiarlo con ese abrazo tan fuerte! ¡Le recordaba a Neliel en su forma adulta! La mujer puso una mano en su hombro diciéndole que eligiera una habitación y que ella saldría un momento.

Ella se marchó e Ichigo se quedó parado en mitad del pasillo. Suspiró pesadamente e iba a caminar hacia la habitación más cercana hasta que escuchó un grito de alguien llamándolo idiota con mucha furia.

–¡Quita esa cara de idiota deprimido que llevas, descerebrado! –Sin siquiera verlo venir, una patada se estampó en su cara con toda la fuerza posible, lo que hizo que fuera a chocarse con la pared final del pasillo. Con una nariz sangrando se levantó para encarar al agresor.

–Rukia… –nombró al reconocer a la chica que estaba parada en mitad del pasillo con las manos cerradas en puño y su pequeño cuerpo temblando de lo enfadada que estaba.

–¡Nada de "Rukia"! –hizo el shunpo y se posicionó frente a él, le dio dos bofetadas bien dadas y lo miró aún furiosa.

Ichigo se quedó en shock, ¡¿pero qué demonios pasaba con aquella shinigami loca?! Iba a gritarle con todas sus ganas cuando algo tomó preferencia en su mente y es que la shinigami se veía totalmente sana y llena de energía de nuevo. Eso lo hizo sentirse bien por un momento… hasta que Rukia volvió a darle otra patada esa vez en el estómago. –¡¿Qué coño te pasa?! –le gritó llevándose un brazo a la zona golpeada y con unas pequeñas lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos. ¡Sus golpes dolían!

–¡A mi nada! ¡Eres tú el que cargas con una cara larga que parece que es el fin del mundo! –le espetó ella.

La mirada de Ichigo se ensombreció de nuevo y Rukia rodó los ojos llevándose las manos la cadera. –¿Vas a contarme qué te pasa? ¡Como me digas que no es nada te golpearé hasta que quedes inconsciente y luego te despertaré para preguntarte de nuevo! –Le amenazó con aquellas palabras en broma, tampoco era tan agresiva, aún así el chico agachó la cabeza y miró a otro lado. –¿Tan malo es que no puedes contarme? –preguntó bajando y endulzando considerablemente su tono de voz. Suspiró y se agachó para ayudarle a levantarse. –Vamos… Siento haberte golpeado –cuando Ichigo se levantó ella apoyó sus manos en su pecho. –Lo de antes era broma –añadió cuando se alejó de ella y cruzó a la esquina del pasillo. Los ojos de Rukia brillaron con preocupación. Algo muy grande debía de estar pasando por esa cabeza de zanahoria para que se mostrara tan reacio a contarle lo que le ocurría.

Frunció el ceño y corrió detrás de él. Cuando lo divisó, caminó a su lado sin decir nada y sin mirarlo.

En la entrada de la casa pudieron ver a Kirio diciéndoles que fueran con ella. Se marcharon hasta el comedor donde estaban sentados ya Renji y Byakuya. Renji estaba comiendo como si no hubiera mañana luego de haber tenido un duro entrenamiento con Ōetsu mientras que Byakuya también comía, pero con mucha más calma aunque también algo en su expresión parecía indicar que le gustaba la comida.

Ichigo y Rukia tomaron asiento en la mesa. Los ojos de Rukia parecían más grandes e iluminados con emoción al ver tanta comida con tan buena pinta. Empezó a comer después de decir buen provecho a los demás.

A medio tomarse su bol de arroz, Rukia desvió un poco la mirada para ver a Ichigo. Bajó el bol y giró la cabeza para mirarlo mejor. Lo veía con el mismo bol de arroz que había cogido al principio, cogía un grano con los palillos y luego lo soltaba, y así todo el tiempo.

Renji también dejó de comer por un momento. Byakuya siguió en ello, pero miró de reojo a la situación. Kirio apareció en ese momento preguntando que qué tal estaba la comida. Tres de ellos contestaron que estaba fantástica.

–¿Qué pasa Ichigo-chan? ¿No tienes hambre? –preguntó la peli morada. Ichigo negó con la cabeza. –Bueno… Debes de estar cansado. Puedes irte ya a las habitaciones, si quieres.

El peli naranjo se disculpó y se marchó de allí.

–Kirio-san –llamó Renji. –¿Sabe si le ocurrió algo? Se ve que algo le está molestando.

La mujer agachó la mirada y se llevó un dedo a sus cabellos para luego enredar un mechón en él. ¿Debería decirles? ¿O tal vez se asustarían demasiado? Lo último que quería es que en sus últimos días sus amigos se alejaran de él. Negó con la cabeza y liberó su mechón de su dedo. –Lo siento Renji-chan… Es algo que yo no puedo contarte.

Byakuya dejó de mirar a la de pelo morado y miró a la mesa. Ciertamente Kurosaki se parecía mucho a aquel teniente que una vez ocupó dicho puesto en la treceava división.

* * *

Parece que Byakuya sabe algo… Uhmm… Espero que vaya bien. Poco a poco se irán aclarando unas cuantas cosas más.


	3. Chapter 3

Rukia salió del comedor y estiró los brazos ya estando afuera. Ni la comida de la casa Kuchiki era tan buena. ¿Qué recetas usaba esa mujer? Se preguntó por un momento. Y hablando de ella, apareció a su lado con una fiambrera. Rukia la tomó entendiendo para qué se le daba y se marchó de vuelta hacia la casa de las habitaciones.

Caminó por el pasillo siguiendo el rastro de reiatsu de su amigo y llegó frente a la habitación en la cual debería de estar. La abrió un poco y miró a través del pequeño hueco. Lo vio allí, tirado sobre la cama boca abajo. Suspiró pesadamente y pasó al interior sin ni siquiera pedir permiso. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y dejó la fiambrera en la pequeña mesilla de noche.

—El Rey quería verme… —murmuró el chico de repente aún con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

Rukia giró ligeramente la cabeza para mirarle un poco sorprendida que de repente hubiera decidido hablar. Y ella encantada escucharía todo lo que tuviera que decir. Mejor fuera que dentro, ¿no?

—Me sentenciará a muerte dentro de una semana.

Rukia se podía esperar de todo, todo menos lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Perdón? —dijo incrédula creyendo que había escuchado mal. ¿Por qué querría el Rey hacer algo así? ¡Era demasiado irreal!

—Ya me oíste. Para él ya soy inservible, así son las cosas…

La pequeña shinigami se creía aún menos que estuviera escuchando a Ichigo hablar con tanto pesimismo y asumiendo la derrota inminente aunque claro… Están hablando del Rey espiritual después de todo. Aún así estaba enfadada, casi parecía como si estuviera tratando a su amigo como un objeto.

—¿Pero por qué? Has ayudado tanto a la Sociedad de Almas y ahora… ¡No lo comprendo! —agarró con fuerza la sábana bajo su puño y rechinó los dientes.

Hubo un largo silencio luego de un suspiro cansado proveniente de Ichigo. —Rukia, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro…—contestó un poco confusa. Volvió a aparecer otro rato de silencio hasta que Ichigo cambió de posición, quedándose de lado y de espaldas a Rukia.

—Sonará patético, pero… —emitió una risilla fingida y suspiró. —Cuando todo acabe, ¿le dirías a mi familia que-? —gruñe. —Mejor olvídalo.

Ichigo se sorprendió al notar como su espalda entraba en contacto con algo y segundos después cayó en la cuenta de que era la espalda de Rukia. Se quedaron así por largo rato, relajándose en el calor del otro sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

—Iba a decir algo demasiado cliché —habló finalmente.

—Lo sé —respondió ella soltando una risita . —Idiota.

—Fue bueno conocerte —dijo con un tono algo hueco pero sonando totalmente sincero. —Aunque todo fuera predestinado a ser de este modo.

Rukia se mantuvo pensativa un momento. ¿Predestinado? ¿Hablaba de Aizen y de todo aquel plan que ideó para obtener la Hogyoku y la Llave de la corte espiritual? Recordaba que él le contó un poco sobre lo que le había dicho Aizen, sin embargo no se lo contó todo con lujo de detalles. ¿Estaba afectado por eso o era algo mucho más grande? —¿Hablas de Aizen? —se atrevió a preguntar. Escuchó un sonido proveniente de él que sobana a negación . —¿Entonces?

—Según ellos… Yo fui creado. Soy solo un experimento que han utilizado a conveniencia y ahora que no puedo ser de utilidad pretende librarse de mí. Esa es la historia.

Rukia no sabía si sus palabras habían sido literales o realmente estaba diciendo que… No quería creer lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza. No.

—No puedes… estar hablando en serio —musitó Rukia poniéndose boca arriba y levantándose apoyándose sobre sus codos.

—Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora ha sido para un propósito… Proteger la Sociedad de Almas. Para eso me crearon, o eso dicen.

Rukia podía notar un leve atisbo de desdén y resignación en su voz. Normal, ella tampoco se creería algo así si se lo dijeran de buenas a primeras. Y Rukia decidió mandarlo todo a la mierda. Hablando con sinceridad, a ella todo eso le traía sin cuidado. Con fuerza golpeó a Ichigo en el hombro recibiendo la atención y un quejido doloroso de este. Se miraron con el ceño fruncido por unos instantes hasta que Ichigo pareció ceder primero y evadir la mirada intensa de Rukia. En la sien de esta creció una venita al sentirse ignorada cuando trataba de ponerse seria.

—¡¿A quién le importa qué eres?! —exclamó llamando de nuevo la atención del shinigami.— ¡Tú eres Kurosaki Ichigo! ¡Un idiota, descerebrado, impulsivo, cabezota y todo lo que se me ocurra! ¡Y nadie cambiará el hecho de que tú eres tú! —tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó hablando. —Tú eres quien tú quieres ser. Si quieres ser Kurosaki Ichigo, sé tú mismo y no dejes que nadie te cambie. ¿A quién le importa si fuiste creado? ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso eso cambia algo todo lo que has sentido hasta ahora? ¿Cómo te has sentido respecto a otras personas? Eso no lo elige nadie, solamente tú.

—Rukia… —Joder, ella tenía muchísima razón. ¿Cómo pudo no haber caído en eso antes?

—Hazte más fuerte, Ichigo. Demuéstrales lo que puedes llegar a hacer.

Ichigo se quedó en silencio, pensando muy seriamente sobre todo lo que Rukia acababa de decirle. Rendirse era algo muy anormal en él, pero oponerse al Rey Espiritual era algo que nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza hacer, ni debería pensar en ello siquiera. Es la máxima autoridad lo que significa que es casi imposible que haya nadie por encima de él. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentase a algo como eso? Por mucho que se esforzara sonaba imposible conseguirlo. Solo de imaginárselo se le aceleraba el corazón preso del miedo. El poco tiempo que estuvo en aquella sala pudo sentir su enorme masa espiritual y apostaba cualquier cosa a que incluso la estaba suprimiendo para no sofocarlos con ella.

No hay manera en que pudiera enfrentarle. Era físicamente imposible.

Aún así… Como bien decía Rukia, Ichigo es Ichigo y rendirse sin luchar antes no para nada propio de él. El Rey podía hacerle pedazos si quería, sin embargo no iba a morir sin hacer nada antes.

En el fondo ya sentía un poco más de paz consigo mismo. ¿Cómo es que Rukia siempre conseguía animarlo da igual lo que ocurriera?

—Gracias, Rukia —dijo finalmente sin girarse y soltando un suspiro de alivio.

—Ah… De nada —sonrió y rodó hacia un lado para levantarse e irse. Antes de que se pusiera un pie una mano la agarró del brazo y ella giró la cabeza para mirar directamente a aquellos ojos cafés que la miraban con ese brillo intenso que añoraba.

—Quédate —sonó más a una orden que a una petición amable. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo brusco que sonó desvió la mirada y se llevó la otra mano a la frente, golpeándola. —Lo siento… Es solo si quieres…

Rukia soltó un bufido y luego sonrió de nuevo llamándolo idiota por lo bajo. Se deslizó bajo las frazadas y se quedó acostada boca arriba. —Eres como un niño grande.

—Cállate —gruñó en respuesta y se colocó en la misma posición que la shinigami.

Hubo un largo y tranquilo silencio hasta que Ichigo sintió el calor subiéndole a las mejillas al darse cuenta de que tenía agarrada la mano de Rukia. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo? Quitarla bruscamente sería muy evidente y además se sentía bien y… ¡No! ¡Nada bien! ¡Parecen una pareja cogidos de la mano! ¡Y en la cama! ¿Acaso ella estaba bien con eso? Se sonrojó aún más al girar la cabeza y encontrarse con que la Kuchiki se había quedado dormida con una expresión muy linda y pacífica.

—¿Qué mierdas pasa conmigo? —ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro y con la mano que tenía libre se tiró ligeramente del cabello. Vale, ella estaba dormida así que si retiraba lentamente la mano sería como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Claro que no todo siempre sale como uno espera. Para el colmo del pobre chico, Rukia se giró y se agarró a todo su brazo sonriendo felizmente. —Ichigo, idiota…

Ichigo rodó los ojos y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. En fin, no tendría de otra que dormir así, después de todo había sido él quien le pidió que se quedara. A propósito… ¿por qué se lo pidió?

* * *

Uhmm… ¿Qué tal? Solo le quedan dos capítulos más a este fic. Nunca pretendí que fuera largo ni mucho menos. ¡Ni tampoco que fuera a tener tanto Ichiruki! No puedo evitarlo TuT Tenía que hacerlo...


	4. Chapter 4

Rukia se despertó al amanecer cuando su cara se vio iluminada por los cálidos rayos de sol. Estiró los brazos y las piernas y se estiró. En la noche se había quedado dormida junto a Ichigo sin darse cuenta, solo que este ya no estaba en la cama. Rukia dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación y después miró hacia la mesilla de noche donde estaba el bento con la tapa media abierta. Después de todo sí que se lo comió.

Se acomodó un poco el pelo y la ropa antes de salir de allí.

—Buenos días, Rukia-chan—saludó Kirio al ver a la shinigami afuera de la habitación. —¿Dormiste bien? —ella asintió. —Que bueno. Si estás buscando a Ichigo-chan… —empezó a decir ya que Rukia estaba mirando a los alrededores en busca de algo . —Se fue ya hace mucho. Tenía mucha prisa, pero la verdad es que no sé a dónde se marchó.

Rukia le dio las gracias por la información y se fue caminando de allí. Llegó hasta la plataforma de lanzamiento e iba a irse para buscar a Ichigo, pero la voz de su hermano Byakuya la interrumpió. Se giró para mirarlo y se acercó hasta él. Preguntó por sus heridas y el Kuchiki simplemente contestó que ya estaba bien. Rukia suspiró de alivio.

—Kurosaki se marchó a entrenar con Renji.

—Ah, entonces ya sé donde están. Gracias, hermano.

—Espera. Voy a ir también.

Rukia asintió y se fueron juntos hacia la ciudad de Ōetsu. Llegados al campo de entrenamientos vieron como Renji e Ichigo estaban luchando mano a mano sin usar armas ni hechizos.

¿Qué trataban de hacer?

—_Good!_ —exclamó Ōetsu desde la roca que estaba sentado y saltó frente a los hermanos. —¡Qué bien que llegaron! ¡Hora de que se unan al entrenamiento! —hizo un par de poses extrañas y los invitó a unirse a los otros dos.

Se acercaron hasta Renji e Ichigo y estos se detuvieron un momento para atenderlos y también para tomar algo de aire.

—Rukia. Tengo que hablar contigo —y sin previo aviso para sorpresa de Renji y Byakuya, Ichigo tomó a la shinigami del brazo y se la llevó a varios metros lejos de ellos y se posicionaron tras una roca.

Rukia iba soltarle una sarta de improperios por hacer eso tan de repente y encima delante de su hermano, pero Ichigo le tapó la boca pidiéndole que lo escuchara. Ella frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos mirándolo atentamente. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese idiota? Sus ojos no parecían quedarse quietos y Rukia ya bien lo conocía para saber que estaba inquieto o nervioso con algo.

Ichigo abrió la boca para decirlo lo que quería contarle a la Kuchiki, pero se encontraba con que no estaba para nada seguro de aquello. Se llevó una mano hasta la nuca y suspiró. Diablos, ¿cómo podía ser eso tan difícil?

—Ichigo, no es por meterte prisa, pero si nos quedamos aquí mucho tiempo sospecharán y-

—Lo sé. Yo… —tragó saliva y miró directamente a los brillantes ojos violáceos de Rukia. Un par de sonidos ininteligibles salieron de sus labios antes de que la volviera a coger de la mano y empezaran a andar de nuevo. —Entrenemos juntos —dijo sin siquiera voltear la cabeza. —¿Crees que podrías enseñarme algo de kidou?

Rukia hizo un ruido en asentimiento, pero en el fondo estaba muy confundida por lo que acababa de pasar. Tenía la ligera sensación de que eso no era exactamente lo que Ichigo quería decirle. No. Estaba SEGURA de que le quería decir otra cosa totalmente distinta. ¿Qué podía ser para que Ichigo se viera tan nervioso?

El entrenamiento acabó con Byakuya y Renji enfrentándose entre sí y Rukia intentando enseñarle algo de kidou a Ichigo. La shinigami había creído que sería casi imposible enseñarle con el descontrol que tiene el peli naranjo con su energía espiritual, pero lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. O tal vez no. Algo hacía, pero era muy lento con los encantamientos y sin ellos no conseguía nada. Sin darse cuenta pasaron horas y horas. Rukia decidió que era el momento de parar y descansar un rato, sin embargo Ichigo no parecía querer parar a pesar de que estaba tan exhausto como ella. Rukia sonrió. Ella siempre tenía un plan para hacer entrar un poco de sentido común en esa cabeza dura.

—¡Bakudo 1! ¡Sai! —exclamó la Kuchiki apresando los brazos de Ichigo atrás en su espalda. Este cayó al suelo al perder el equilibrio por un momento. Rukia suspiró y se sentó sobre su espalda. —Tienes que ser más rápido. Este es tu castigo.

—¡Oi! ¡Bájate de mi espalda! ¡Rukia! —gritó mientras se removía bajo ella y la miraba de reojo.

Rukia sonrió maliciosamente e Ichigo solo pudo tragar saliva. Esa sonrisa no le gustaba nada…

—Ichigo… ¿Tienes cosquillas? —preguntó con inocencia. Ichigo palideció al instante y su cuerpo se puso rígido.

—Ni se te ocurra—dijo amenazadoramente, tratando de darse la vuelta y dirigirle la mirada más fiera que pudo poner. Rukia, sin embargo, no se vio intimidada. —Te lo advierto no- ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Para! ¡Rukia! ¡Pa-para! ¡RUKIA!

—¿Qué están haciendo esos dos? —se preguntó Renji mirando como Rukia e Ichigo estaban haciendo el tonto.

Byakuya sacudió la cabeza lentamente. Esos chicos no tenían remedio…

Rukia dejó de hacerle cosquillas cuando ya el pobre no podía ni respirar de la risa. Él se lo merecía, por ser tan cabezota y-

—¡Bakudo 1! ¡Sai! —exclamó de repente el peli naranjo.

Rukia cayó al suelo al lado de él con las manos atadas a la espalda. ¡Pero cómo acababa de…!

—¡Ja! ¡Lo logré! —gritó muy orgulloso de su logro. Aunque solo fuera un kido de nivel uno para él era un avance.

Con un poco de fuerza ambos se liberaron del hechizo y se pusieron en pie sacudiendo la tierra de sus ropas en el proceso. Rukia giró la cabeza para mirar Ichigo quien estaba con la cabeza gacha y su cuerpo temblando. Iba a preguntarle si estaba bien cuando de repente tuvo que dar un paso atrás de la impresión porque Kurosaki había empezado a saltar en el sitio gritando que lo había conseguido. Rukia rodó los ojos e iba a decirle que eso no era nada y que no se emocionara tanto por un kido tan débil, sin embargo lo pensó dos veces antes de hacerlo. No quería arruinarle un momento de felicidad… Después de lo que le contó ayer se preguntaba qué era lo que Ichigo estaba pensando. Estaba entrenando allí con ella como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si no le hubieran dicho que iba a morir en una semana, bueno, ahora en seis días.

—¿Y ahora qué, Rukia? ¡Quiero probar con algo más avanzado! —Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír contagiada por su entusiasmo. Era en momentos así cuando ella recordaba que Ichigo solo era un adolescente de diecisiete años que se vio obligado a crecer demasiado rápido. Él no debería estar metido en todo aquello en primer lugar, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer con ello. Lo único que podía hacer era caminar a su lado y apoyarlo siempre que le hiciera falta como siempre había hecho desde que se conocieron.

—Está bien, está bien, pero cálmate y concéntrate —dijo. Se puso en posición y le pidió a Ichigo que la imitara y repitiera con ella. El encantamiento iba bien hasta que a Rukia le dio por mirar a Ichigo y darle unas ganas incontroladas de reír al ver su forzada cara de concentración. Ella infló los mofletes tratando de contenerse. El hechizo dejó de formarse en sus manos, pero Ichigo seguía en ello y cuando miró a Rukia al darse cuenta de que perdió su posición, olvidó totalmente la concentración y el kido explotó en la cara de ambos.

En cuanto el humo se disipó ambos se miraron parpadeando un par de veces antes de llevarse las manos a la cara y tratar de limpiarse el desastre. Rukia levantó la cabeza y empezó a reírse al recordar la cara de Ichigo antes. Este no entendió de qué se reía, pero se vio contagiado y se echó a reír también. No era su risa de cuando algo le hacía reír mucho, sino más bien algo más suave.

Renji sonrió mientras estaba sentado en una roca un poco más alejado, bebiendo agua. Byakuya también formó una leve sonrisa en sus labios que pasó desapercibida por todos. Ōetsu se puso en pie observando a los dos shinigami reír.

_—Es como si el chico hubiera olvidado todo lo que pasó ayer… Realmente ella debe ser alguien muy importante. Tal vez esa shinigami sea la clave de la supervivencia de Ichigo-san…_

* * *

Solo queda un capítulo más. Aunque a lo mejor me queda muy largo y lo parto en dos. Ahora la pregunta del millón, ¿quieren lemmon? Si 5 reviews me dicen que quieren lo hago, sino no pasa nada. Pero si lo hago entonces ya habrá otro capítulo extra XD


	5. Chapter 5

—No tiene sentido, no es capaz de controlar su energía espiritual… —suspiró Renji cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia una parte del terreno que era llano.

—No estás en posición de hablar sobre habilidades de kidou, Renji —añadió Byakuya dándole un golpe bajo al orgullo del teniente pelirrojo.

—Me pregunto por qué está tan empeñado en aprender kidou ahora… —musitó Rukia antes de llevarse una salchicha de su bento a la boca. Masticó la comida lentamente mientras miraba con preocupación hacia el shinigami sustituto.

Llevaba tres días así, intentando hacer el mismo hechizo una y otra vez. El encantamiento lo hacía perfecto, pero el control de su reiatsu era… Nulo. Suponía que el chico algo había mejorado, sin embargo no tanto como para poder utilizar kidou. Y aún así lo seguía intentando, así era Ichigo. Cabezota hasta su mismísimo fin. ¿Aprender kidou era algún tipo de deseo final o qué? Rukia meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Otra cosa que la tenía intrigada era el extraño comportamiento que estaba teniendo fuera de los entrenamientos, es decir, cuando se iban a dormir. No supo cómo, pero acabaron durmiendo juntos desde la primera noche que así lo hicieron. Y aunque a la Kuchiki le diera vergüenza admitirlo, le agradaba porque era confortable y cálido.

Un ligero color carmín tiñó sus mejillas al recordar lo que ocurrió la mañana anterior. Ella despertaba lentamente, volviendo a sus sentidos poco a poco y de repente lo sintió. ¿Las almohadas no se mueven, verdad? Había abierto los ojos de golpe para darse cuenta de que estaba con la cabeza apoyada justo sobre el pecho de Ichigo el cual subía y bajaba lentamente. Lo siguiente que hizo fue sentarse, con su corazón latiendo rápidamente al percatarse de que también lo había estado abrazando con un brazo por la cintura. Rukia agachó la cabeza con la cara roja ante el recuerdo. Agradecía que él estuviera completamente dormido.

Un grito la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos. Dejó el bento a un lado y se levantó para mirar hacia Ichigo. Aunque estaba a una distancia considerable -para evitar accidentes innecesarios sobre todo-, podía verlo desde allí. Respiraba agitadamente y por su expresión podía saber que de nuevo había fallado. Llevaba dos días enteros sin darse un descanso a sí mismo. Rukia había intentado que lo dejara un rato, pero ni siquiera golpearlo servía esa vez. Estaba muy decidido con aquello.

De hecho la noche anterior se sintió sola cuando tuvo que dormir sin él y… La shinigami se obligó a dejar de pensar en esas tonterías y se dirijo hacia el peli naranjo.

—¿Nada aún?

Ichigo negó con la cabeza, su respiración estaba demasiado acelerada como para hablar. Rukia lo miró de arriba abajo y se dio cuenta del aspecto tan desastroso que tenía, aparte de su ya desgarrado shihakusho, sus manos y brazos estaban quemados, estaba casi cubierto de tierra por todas partes y parte de su cabello estaba pegado a su cara por el sudor.

—Ichigo creo que deberías…

—Solo una vez más… —la interrumpió hablando entre jadeos.

Rukia se alejó un poco. La última vez que le pidió que le dejara intentarlo de nuevo, siguió con ello más de una vez. Rukia suspiró y se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba al Kurosaki ponerse en posición.

Pronunció en voz baja el encantamiento y levantó la mano para lanzar el kidou. —¡Hado 31, Sakkaho! — Fue entonces que vio como su cuerpo estaba temblando.

—Tres, dos, uno… —y justo cuando terminó la cuenta atrás tuvo que ponerse tras el shinigami para sujetarlo antes de que cayera al suelo. —Mira que entrenar hasta caer desmayado del cansancio… Típico de Ichigo —gruñó Rukia.

_—Oh yeah!_ —exclamó Oetsu apareciendo junto a ella. —Os llevaré a donde Kirinji. ¡Deberías venir todos! —dijo mirando también a Byakuya y Renji quienes tenían alguna que otra herida de su entrenamiento.

* * *

Renji soltó un suspiro contento cuando todo su cuerpo se relajó al entrar en las aguas termales. Nada mejor que un baño caliente luego de un duro día de entrenamiento. No era muy rápido, pero podía sentir que su poder aumentaba un poco más cada día. Su capitán parecía sentirse de igual modo. A Rukia le ocurría lo mismo, solo que le parecía estar avanzando muy lento.

Miró de reojo hacia Kirinji quién estaba manteniendo el cuerpo de Ichigo bajo el agua. ¿Qué clase de método era aquel? Claro que la pequeña Rukia no sabía que ella pasó por eso también cuando llegaron allí.

Minutos más tarde Renji y Byakuya salieron del agua ya habiendo curado sus heridas. Rukia iba a seguirlos, pero el miembro de la división 0 le pidió que se quedara para hablar con ella. ¿Qué tendría que decirle?

—Ōetsu me ha dicho… Ustedes dos parecen muy unidos —habló Kirinji mirando a Rukia y luego a Ichigo quien seguía bajo el agua.

—Sí… Creo que así es —sonrió ella bajando la mirada.

—Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? Que el Rey ordenó su ejecución. —Rukia asintió tristemente. —Es un poco molesto que; aunque sea el Rey, lo trate como si fuera un mero objeto —chasquea la lengua y frunce el ceño. —Te contaré un poco de la historia, Ichigo-san no la sabe entera y dudo que te lo haya contado todo.

Rukia volvió a levantar la mirada para mirarlo con curiosos ojos violáceos.

—Hace años, cuando Aizen Sosuke hizo por primera vez sus movimientos en la Sociedad de Almas, decidimos poner un proyecto en marcha: el _Hyogo-Ryoku. _Consistía en almas súper humanas que pudieran poseer distintas habilidades y desarrollarlas hasta puntos muy altos. El proceso del proyecto fue muy lento y solo uno de los catorce primeros experimentos sobrevivió. Más tarde murió y tuvimos que crear otro que por suerte vive hasta ahora.

—Ichigo…

—Exacto.

—¿Y cómo modificaban el alma? —preguntó Rukia interesada en el tema de repente.

—Introducíamos distintos tipos de reiatsu en un embrión humano. Puede parecer una monstruosidad, pero… Los experimentos que no funcionaron, nacieron como humanos normales, no es nada grave —Rukia frunció el ceño, aún así le parecía una locura. —Ahora bien, Ichigo es humano porque su madre lo era, es shinigami; no solo porque le transferiste sus poderes, sino porque también utilizamos el reiatsu de Isshin-san. Lo de su hollow interno no fue planeado la verdad… —Kirinji rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros. —Igualmente parece que a pesar de que le trajo algunos problemas le ayudó en algunas ocasiones —Rukia asintió, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, era cierto y de seguro Ichigo estaría de acuerdo con ella en eso. —Y ahora recién despertó el poder de Quincy.

Rukia abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Quincy? ¿Ichigo? En fin, no debería estar tan sorprendida con todo lo que le estaba contando, sin embargo le seguía sonando impactante.

—Yo lo escuché, como Juha Bach le dijo que era su hijo. En cierto modo tiene razón, tiene su reiatsu después de todo.

La Kuchiki entrecerró los ojos… ¿Es por eso por lo que Ichigo se había visto tan afligido luego de la batalla? Lo comprendía más o menos, algo así debió de ser impactante para él.

Entonces Rukia empezó a pensar de nuevo en la ejecución de su amigo. ¿Cómo sería todo sin Ichigo? Se hundió en el agua hasta que le llegó por la nariz. No podía imaginarse un lugar donde él no estuviera. Le parecía tan irreal… ¿Lograrían proteger la Sociedad de Almas sin Ichigo?

* * *

Rukia se quitó la toalla alrededor de su cadera y entró en el agua. Que largo día había sido entrenando con su hermano y Renji. Ichigo aún seguía inconsciente desde el día anterior. Kuchiki suspiró. Ese idiota…

Aquella era la última noche que lo vería y eso la ponía triste aunque no lo mostrara.

Miró al cielo, estaba oscuro, las estrellas brillaban en lo alto. Rukia sonrió por un momento, se veían muy hermosas vistas desde allí.

—Ey... —susurró una voz cerca de su hombro. Ella por reacción se dio la vuelta y golpeó en la barbilla con el codo a quien quiera que se le había acercado tanto. —¡Mierda Rukia! ¿No puedes ser más suave? ¡Hay algo que se llama gentileza! —exclamó el peli naranjo sobándose la barbilla.

Rukia se sonrojó avergonzada por haberle golpeado de repente—. Lo siento, pero eso te pasa por aparecer de repente. —gruñó entre dientes.

—Las estrellas se ven hermosas, ¿eh? —sonrió mirando hacia arriba. Rukia volvió a mirar al cielo estrellado de nuevo. Ella estaba pensando lo mismo hace un momento. —Rukia… A donde quiera yo vaya, te echaré de menos —Rukia lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. —¡Qui-quiero decir…! ¡Los echaré de menos a todos! —tosió fingidamente y frunció más el ceño.

Rukia soltó una risita y cerró los ojos. —Tsk, idiota.

—Es una linda noche y me alegro… —ríe y suspira. —Es la última…

Solo de pensarlo se ponía triste. No quería que él se fuera, no sin ningún motivo. ¿Por qué ya no era útil al Rey? ¿Qué clase de excusa para matar a alguien era esa? Vale que el Rey Espiritual sea la máxima autoridad, aún así… Era muy cruel. Ichigo había pasado por muchas cosas y nada más se entera de que todo estuvo planeado en su vida.

Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo de par en par cuando sintió que su mejilla estaba siendo acariciada. En qué momento fue qué… Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con vibrantes ojos café que parecían brillar por si solos.

—Rukia, no pongas esa cara, por favor.

—¿…Ichigo?

Era extraño. Ellos muchas veces han estado uno junto al otro y no había pasado nada, pero ahora… Su mirada, la delicadeza con la que estaba acariciando su mejilla… Hacían que su corazón se acelerara. ¿Sus mejillas estaban más calientes o era cosa de las aguas termales? Sin olvidar que… ambos estaban desnudos.

—Rukia yo… Ha habido algo que he querido decirte estos días, pero siempre me acababa retractado antes de hacerlo —alejó la mano de la cara de Rukia y se la llevó a su mojado cabello.

Ella lo miró expectante, algo dentro de su pecho queriendo saber con impaciencia que era.

Y sin darse cuenta, sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca del otro… Más cerca… Sus labios casi rozándose y…

* * *

—¡Rukia-chan! —exclamó Kirio. —¡Hora de desayunar!

Rukia gruñó y se frotó los ojos antes de estirar los brazos y piernas. Había llegado el día…

Ichigo iba a desaparecer para siempre.

* * *

Soy mala, súper mala, jojojo. Lo dicho, tuve que dividir esto en dos al final. ¡Un capítulo para llegar el final! Gracias a todos los que habéis dejado review, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Al final Ichigo no perfeccionó el kidou, ¿eh? ¿Alguien tiene idea de por qué quería aprenderlo? ¡Hagan sus apuestas de lo que va a ocurrir ahora!


	6. Chapter 6

Notarán que hago que Kirio aparezca mucho… No sé, me gustó como personaje De acuerdo último capítulo :D

* * *

Suspiró, cansado pero feliz al mismo tiempo. Una sensación reconfortante lo inundaba y es que estaba más tranquilo de lo que pensó. Creyó que con todo aquello de la ejecución iba a estar nervioso, sin embargo no era así. Gracias a Rukia su mente estaba despejada.

Retiró las sábanas y se levantó de la cama, bostezando. Se vistió en silencio y salió de la habitación dejando a una Rukia durmiente en la cama. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Iba caminando hacia la salida cuando vio a Kirio parada en la puerta con cara de estar muy preocupada. Le comentó en voz baja que tenían que hablar, Ichigo asintió y la siguió.

Salieron al exterior, aún estaba oscuro, pero los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a hacer aparición en el horizonte. Ambos estaban sentados en el borde de la ciudad. A Ichigo le daba un poco de vértigo tener los pies colgando sobre la nada, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse por eso ya que la mujer comenzó a hablar.

—Está mal que yo te cuente esto —confesó Hikifune con tono triste y mirando a sus piernas. Ichigo la miró con preocupación porque tenía la sensación de que le iba a contar algo muy importante que en realidad no debería saber. —Yo no quiero que mueras, ¿sabes? —lo mira de reojo y después mira hacia el frente. —Vas a enfrentarte al Rey… ¿verdad?

Ichigo hizo un ruido en asentimiento. No iba a ganar, lo tenía muy claro. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba esa llama dentro de él que lo impulsaba a luchar incluso sabiendo que era inútil.

Kirio esbozó una sonrisa que parecía triste. —El Rey despertó hace poco de un largo letargo. No podrá atacarte físicamente, pero eso no es problema para él… —voltea la cabeza para mirar a Ichigo y pone su mano sobre la suya. —Quiero que lo sepas… El método que usará para eliminarte.

—Kirio-san…

—Intentará atacarte psicológicamente, te hará ver cosas que no son, pensarás que te ataca pero en la realidad te estás auto infringiendo el daño —lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, sus cejas juntadas ligeramente. —Ten presente eso en todo momento: "Es una ilusión"

Kirio sonríe al ver un brillo más avivado en los ojos de Ichigo. Este asiente y se levanta agradeciéndole mucho la información. Había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a aquel reto.

—Buena suerte, Ichigo-chan —le deseo Kirio antes de que se marchara. _—Y sobrevive, por favor_ —pensó después.

* * *

Ichigo entró con determinación en la sala donde se encontraba el Rey y las enormes puertas se cerraron tras él.

—Experimento número quince, Ichigo —resonó la fuerte y poderosa voz por toda la sala, casi haciendo que retumbarán las paredes. —Llegó tu hora.

El peli naranjo traga saliva y se mantiene con los sentidos agudizados esperando al primer movimiento. Algo de sudor resbala por su frente sintiendo sobre él el abrumador reiatsu del Rey como si fueran ladrillos muy pesados.

Sin previo aviso, y a una velocidad vertiginosa, una lanza se dirige hacia él y lo atraviesa en el abdomen. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a esquivarlo.

_—"Es solo una ilusión…"_ —se repitió en su cabeza a la vez que su cuerpo se doblaba de dolor. —"_La lanza no es real… Pero duele…" _—rechina los dientes e intenta quedarse rígido sobre sus piernas las cuales empiezan a fallar. Frunce el ceño y entorna sus dedos alrededor de la lanza antes de sacarla de un tirón fuera de su cuerpo. Emite un quejido y la lanza desaparece de su mano. Se apoya con las manos sobre sus rodillas, respirando con vehemencia a la vez que mira hacia abajo. En su abdomen no hay herida alguna. _—"Kirio-san tenía razón entonces…"_ —sonríe victorioso y levanta la mirada para mirar al Rey con ojos desafiantes. Este no parece demasiado contento con eso.

—¿Acaso intentas rebelarte? —pregunta con tono de voz neutral, pero podía sentir en su energía espiritual su enojo. —Insolente —sisea.

Más lanzas como la anterior se dirigen hacia Ichigo, pero esta vez pudo predecirlo y logró esquivarlas.

Estas se clavaron en el suelo y desaparecieron instantáneamente.

Sintió el reiatsu aumentar a su alrededor, haciendo que se diera la sensación de que la sala temblaba. Intentó mantener el equilibrio ante semejante fuerza y se concentró tanto en esa única tarea que no se percató del ataque que venía desde atrás. Dos largas flechas se clavaron en sus hombros, otras dos le atravesaron en el abdomen y otra falló su cuello por muy poco.

Aquellas flechas parecían doler más que la lanza. Entrecerró los ojos y rechinó los dientes intentando levantar el brazo para sacarlas, pero las dos clavadas en sus hombros dificultaban su movimiento.

—No te muevas —advirtió el Rey. —Esas flechas son de verdad. Mi guardia tiene buena puntería, podrían atravesarte el corazón fácilmente.

Ichigo maldijo por lo bajo. Debió de haber estado más atento.

—Yo debo llevar la ejecución a cabo, de una manera u otra —su energía volvió a incrementarse haciendo que Ichigo no se pudiera mantener en pie.

Cayó al suelo, adolorido y tembloroso. ¿Acaso eso era todo? ¿Después de todo no podía hacer nada?

_—Vive Ichigo. Hazte viejo, muere después que yo y si puedes muere con una sonrisa. _

—Viejo...

_—Nosotros siempre estaremos para luchar a tu lado. _

—Chad... Inoue.

_—¡Si no sobrevives no podré darte una paliza!_

—Ishida...

_—¡Onii-chan! ¡Ichi-nii! _

—Yuzu, Karin.

_—Ichigo..._

—¿Rukia?

* * *

—Ichigo... Tienes que recordar que no estás solo cuando luchas —dijo Rukia acariciando la mejilla del chico sobre ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó mirándola atentamente.

—Todos nosotros estamos aquí —explicó poniendo el dedo índice en su pecho, sonriendo con ternura mientras lo hacía. —Estamos contigo, no luches solo.

Ambos sonríen. Sí, estaban todos unidos mediante fuerte un lazo. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de eso? Que tonto había sido.

—Y nosotros... —poniendo las manos detrás del cuello de Ichigo lo acercó hacia ella.

Sus labios se unieron en un cálido beso mientras sus cuerpos se fundían lentamente en uno solo. No necesitaban apenas palabras para expresarse. Se entendían solo con mirarse a los ojos.

—No necesitas decirlo Rukia... —susurró junto a su oreja entre jadeos y suspiros de placer.

—Lo sé, descerebrado... S-sobrevive y algo especial sucederá —lo besa suavemente en la frente y sonríe.

—Sobreviviré... Para compartir contigo más de este sentimiento contigo.

—Eso es. Ellos no pueden elegir esto por ti Ichigo, has tomado tu propia decisión. Estos sentimientos que tienes… No pueden controlarlos.

Rukia era la única capaz de hacerle entender grandes cosas con unas pocas palabras y acciones. Es por eso que sin darse cuenta ese sentimiento de gran amistad había pasado a convertirse en algo tan fuerte como aquello.

—Oh Rukia…

* * *

—"Eso es… ¡No puedo rendirme!" —haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza se incorporó sobre sus codos, levantándose lentamente.

—Alguien inexistente como tú no debería de resistirse tanto a su muerte —se escuchó la voz de ultratumba hablar con veneno en sus palabras.

Ichigo rechinó los dientes y se levantó, pero era incapaz de erguirse del todo. Varias lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas a la vez que cerraba sus manos en un fuerte puño y levantaba la cabeza mostrando sus ojos cristalinos llenos de determinación y vida.

—"Rukia… Yo lucharé, sobreviviré y escucharé lo que me tienes que decir. ¡Porque quiero escuchar esas palabras! ¡Porque quiero protegerte!" —Toma una gran bocanada de aire y grita con todas sus fuerzas, más lágrimas fluyendo desde sus ojos.— ¡Quiero proteger a todos mis amigos! Yo voy a pelear… ¡Yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo!

—¡Ya te lo he dicho! —exclamó el Rey elevando por primera vez su voz.— ¡No existes no este mundo! —su reiatsu se incrementó aún más, tratando de asfixiar al shinigami con él.

Una sonrisa cínica y algo forzada se formó en los labios de Ichigo. Su propia energía espiritual comenzó a aumentar y a ser mucho más controlada pudiendo protegerlo de la asfixiante energía que emitía el Rey.

Por algo había estado entrenando kidou y era para poder controlar su energía espiritual. Si el encantamiento salía mal no le importaba realmente. Gracias a eso era más condensada y poderosa. Aunque el límite de tiempo que la podía tener bajo control era mínimo, sin embargo lo ignoraba.

—"Este chico… ¿Aún tiene la voluntad de enfrentarse a mí a pesar de no tener ninguna posibilidad?" —pensaba el Rey mirando directamente a los ojos cafés de Ichigo. Estos casi parecían tener brillo propio. Disminuyó su reiatsu lentamente hasta que se quedó a un nivel soportable.

Ichigo sentía estar entrando y saliendo de la consciencia y que en cualquier momento la perdería por completo.

—Enhorabuena… Kurosaki Ichigo —escuchó decir mientras se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. —Te has ganado mi reconocimiento. Vivirás, por ahora…

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa, ¡casi no se lo podía creer!

—Ve. Tus amigos te esperan —chasqueó los dedos y las flechas del cuerpo Ichigo desaparecieron aunque las heridas y el dolor continuaron estando presentes.

Hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y salió de allí, tambaleándose. Estaba tan lleno de alegría por dentro que apenas sentía el dolor. Tan solo con pensar en que podría proteger a aquellos a quienes quiere, le daba fuerzas para seguir dando un paso y luego otro.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba en el exterior bañado por la luz del sol. Entrecerró un poco los ojos ante el repentino cambio de claridad y sonrió.

—¿…I…Ichigo? —volteó la cabeza para mirar a aquella shinigami que inconscientemente le había salvado la vida. —¿E…eres tú, verdad?

—Sí —asintió volteando por completo para mirar bien a Rukia. Ella parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas, pero no lo hizo.

—¡Descerebrado! ¡Estás hecho un asco! —gritó echa una furia. Típica reacción de Rukia.

—Lo sé… ¡Jajaja!

Una venita creció en la sien de Rukia. ¡¿Pero de qué se reía ese idiota?! Se acercó hasta él y lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo. —Sobreviviste… —dijo bajando la voz y en ella se notaba lo contenta que estaba de verlo.

—No podía morir así como así… Aún tengo gente que proteger—dijo frotándose la nuca. —Además tenía que escuchar lo que tenías que decirme, Ru-

Rukia lo agarró rápidamente antes de que cayera contra el suelo. Lo miró atentamente, lo recostó suavemente en el suelo y ella se arrodilló a su lado.

—Eres increíble, ¿sabías? Eres un descerebrado que siempre hace las cosas sin pensar, no sé cómo lo haces para esquivar a la muerte tantas veces —suspira y sonríe. —Pero me alegro de que sea así.

Ichigo le correspondió la sonrisa. Sus parpados se fueron cerrando lentamente, incapaz de quedar consciente más tiempo, pero si lo suficiente como para escuchar aquellas palabras…

—Te quiero, idiota.

* * *

¿Y así acaba? ¡Sí! Pero aún queda la secuela donde escribiré el estúpido lemmon que no sé cuando escribiré porque tengo unos profesores cofhijosdeputacof que no me dan tiempo para nada 8D

¿Vieron la imagen que está puesta para el fic verdad? Está hecha por un amigo mío 8D Aquí les dejo el link a la imagen completa en su dA (recuerden quitarle los espacios)  
heavenseishin19 . deviantart . / art / Nonexistent - 350501976


End file.
